


Kau Pergi

by bakpaokeju



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakpaokeju/pseuds/bakpaokeju
Summary: "Hai, Suga. Selamat ulang tahun."





	Kau Pergi

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer Character: Furudate Haruichi
> 
> #nowplaying Rebecca - Kau Pergi

"Kau membawa apa?" tanya Kageyama pada Hinata yang membawa sesuatu yang terbungkus kertas kado.

"Rahasia~" Hinata menjulurkan lidah.

"Dih!"

"Kau sendiri?" giliran Hinata yang bertanya, matanya mengarah sesuatu yang dibawa Kageyama.

"Pengen tahu banget?"

"Curang!"

"Bodo!"

"Sudah, jangan berkawan— eh bertengkar." Tanaka mencoba melerai, "Daichi-san, apakah sebaiknya kita berangkat saja? Sepertinya sudah berkumpul semua." lanjutnya.

Daichi kembali menghitung para anggota klub bola voli. Benar, sudah lengkap.

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat." titah Daichi. Semuanya mengangguk, lalu berjalan mengikuti sang kapten.

Hari ini mereka akan mengunjungi tempat Sugawara. Hari ini ulang tahunnya.

Setelah agak lama berjalan, sampailah mereka si tempat tujuan. Mereka semua menghentikan langkahnya, hanya Daichi yang terus berjalan mendekati tempat Sugawara.

"Hai, Suga. Selamat ulang tahun." ucap Daichi yang selanjutnya dia meletakkan sebuket bunga di atas tempat peristirahatan terakhir Sugawara.

 

**[SELESAI]**


End file.
